1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for sharing multi-media content among users in a global computer network. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for managing an interactive computer network involving user-submitted multi-media content in a competitively structured format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social interaction on computer networks has increased in popularity since the time when computer users first communicated with one another over a telecommunication connection. What started with electronic messages exchanged on the dial-in bulletin board systems (“BBS”) in the early 1980 s has blossomed into a variety of “online communities,” such as, for example, chat rooms, on-line forums, web logs (“blogs”), as well as specialty Web sites that are dedicated to particular subjects, e.g., digital photographs. As data transfer rates continue to increase in step with the improvements in high speed data transfer technology, so too does the demand for computer networks that provide individuals with more interactive and creative features.
Some computer networks have tried to incorporate these features. Some are set-up in a manner that provides the user with tools and functions that facilitate communication between the users. They permit individuals to meet, talk, share ideas, and become acquainted without the users ever leaving the comfort of their own home. Typically these computer networks allocate storage space so that users can create, store and share information. This space is hosted by the computer network and available to anyone in the public domain with access to the Internet. Even more advanced computer networks permit users to identify individuals with distinct labels, such as, “friends,” “buddies,” and “links,” among others. These labels help the user to organize their contacts, whether personal friends, relatives, or individuals in which they share a common interest, into a “social network.” Such social networks simplify communication because the user can choose the individuals to whom they communicate regularly. But, computer networks that simply offer the user an scheme to organize those individuals to whom they send messages, chat, and share personal information, does not meet the needs of the users that wish to use their social network for higher-level interaction that involves complex data and information, like audio, videos, and images.
Thus, there is a need for an improved interactive portal that permits users to share such content in a social network setting and that utilizes this content in a manner to increase the interaction between the users of the portal.